Hello Slugterra!
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: Another story with my OC in an awesome new world! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry, I've always sucked at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my latest. Again, be honest in your reviews. I want to get better and I can't if you all sugar-coat it!**

I was walking around on a circle of stones outside of my house, which is where I normally spend my time outside. It has a pond at the center for decoration, but I used to dig up parts of anthills then dump em in, so there's a lot of dirt in there, and it's gotten kinda overgrown. Still, I love it.

I was bored as I could ge- Oh! I haven't done introductions yet, have I? Name's Aadyn. I'm a 15 year old oddball who likes YuGiOh, Pokemon, reading, Kingdom Hearts, some anime shows, and believes very fiercely in free will and that our heart is the most important part of us. I also talk to myself a lot thanks to too much time alone, and even before that started I occasionally doubted my sanity, but that's beside the point. I'm almost 6 feet tall, my hair is long, black and kinda wild since I don't care about brushing it and I hate haircuts. I have some scars, nothing crazy like a 2 foot line on my arm, more like where I skinned my knee real bad, when I cut my finger with a pocket knife, or when I busted my chin on some concrete steps. I have 2 birthmarks on the left side of my face, one of which people think is a black eye, and the other is on my jaw, but faint and even I sometimes forget about it. My eyes are brown, and that's about it. I don't really care about my looks, so I tend to avoid mirrors. I'm ugly and nothing will change that, but even before I realized that they were avoided. In my opinion, fashion or fussing over looks for hours on end is boring and pointless. I wear what I want, keep my hair how I want it, which is pretty much bed head 24/7, and that's how it is. I'm strong from being, as I like to put it, the "family pack mule", and I'm faster than I look, not exactly stupid either. I have a bad temper, and I really hate it when people say things about me that aren't true. Mess with something or someone I hold close to my heart, I'll put you so deep in the ground you'll fall out the other end of the Earth. Case in point, this morning at school one of my classmates tried to take some of my favorite DS games, and he dropped them immediately when I politely asked him to give them back with my hands around his throat!

When I was little I was kinda clumsy, and since I always have and always will be a fan of medieval weaponry, I began teaching myself to fight, using broken tree limbs to stand in for weapons. I don't know how I'd stack up against someone in a real deal fight, but I hope I'll do well. Now, back to the story. I've rambled enough.

As I walked around I couldn't think of anything to do, so I grabbed a shovel from nearby and began digging. I doubt that sounds much better but I was limited in my options and I was hoping I'd get an idea as I dug. But, after about 20 minutes, nothing. I was about to stop and fill the hole in when I felt the tip hit empty space. Then, the dirt below me collapsed! I fell a few feet and landed on my back. Luckily I have tough bones, and most of my back is bone and muscle, so it wasn't too jarring.

I got up and noticed a flashlight next to me. I turned it on, illuminating more of the room I'd landed in. To one side was a ladder that I bet lead to some kind of hatch a couple inches underground. There's my exit. But on the opposite side? Writing. It was kinda dusty, but I could read it. It said something about... What the?! Slugterra!? This place looked centuries old, most of it stone and wood, all having seen better days. How could Slugterra be mentioned? That's a TV show younger than most of my cousins, and about 1/3 aren't even in school! Only one solution, and I had better not be dreaming! Just in case, I bit myself on the right index finger, hard. YOWCH! Yep, I'm awake alright... that really hurt. Wait! If I'm awake, then this is real!

Epic! I could actually go to Slugterra! But I'd need to cover my trail for one. If people find this place looking for me, I'd seen enough of the show to know that would be the same as letting back the Devil himself. They would take out the only line of defense from the Deep Caverns! I'd have to be thorough. Plus, I would need supplies. I've considered running off just for an adventure before. Maybe I could play it off as that. Wouldn't exactly be a lie either. I'll come back someday. I'll leave a note, and leave a false trail or two, maybe making it look like I'm going to... Where is somewhere I'd go? Ooh! I'll say I'm going to the Gulf of Mexico first, then going around the U.S. at random. Make it harder to track me if I don't have a clear destination. I'll make sure they know I'm coming back too. Might make them worry a bit less. Of course, when I do return, it'll probably be just to be put in the ground again by my friends and family, this time for good.

Well, with that decided, I'd best head back down the hill. I'll pack up and leave my trail tonight, then slip away while I'm up the hill "playing." I tend to be up here as long as I can. That'll leave me time to fill in the hole too. And since I chose to dig in a spot we all usually avoid, they won't find the filled in hole too soon. I'll pull in the dirt somehow as I close the hatch, maybe lean it all against it, so gravity will do the work. Worth a shot. As of tomorrow, my adventure begins!

 **So, how was the start? I'm willing to take suggestions for slugs and maybe some other OCs to befriend. You can even make up your own slugs. Just remember to give me their appearances and stats! Now, Aadyn out for bedtime! I can barely keep my eyes open...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm going to be gone for a month starting Sunday. Because of that, my plan was to add a chapter to each of my stories before then. But I've 3 whole days till then and I got out of school yesterday. I'll be glad to not be fresh meat anymore, I felt like I'd get put in the ground at any moment. Anyway, so I may add more than one chapter for story. I kinda hope I do, cause I like writing these stories. So, please review, and remember, I'm accepting OC characters and slugs, just give me a good description. If I portray them wrong, you're welcome to tell me off.**

I was going nuts! I wanted to take the tunnel to Slugterra, but it was looking more like I was at sea thanks to all the rain. If I didn't leave in time, someone would find my trail and then I'd never get away! Worse, they may find out, not tell me, and watch me! If they do that, they could find out about the tunnel! Oh, not good, not good... It doesn't help that I've been a bit more twitchy and distracted than normal today. They haven't noticed, thinking I'm just bummed by not being able to play outside on day one of my summer vacation. But they may begin to wonder.

Something else is bugging me. That flashlight I found. The place looked like it predates the Constitution, but that flashlight couldn't be more than a few months old. What if someone from Slugterra knew about it, and decided to visit it, then came to the Surface using the hatch I'd managed to dig up! I'd seen the episode where that one guy found Jimmo's journal and was going to lead an expedition. But even one person could spell total Armageddon, and it'd be my fault!

(Time Skip)

Finally! No more rain! I grabbed the bag I'd prepared the night before and ran downstairs, making sure to ask if I could go up so my family wouldn't bother me about running off uphill. Luckily, they realized I didn't mind getting wet, I just had to put on my old shoes. No prob there. I had my school shoes and my new sandals all packed up, plus 2 water bottles, a canteen my mom gave me, some food, plus a few other necessities.

When I got up the hill, I piled the dirt from the hole by the hatch, so it'll fall in when I close it. The rain was going to start up again that evening, and it had already delayed me, so I had less of a head start than I'd planned. But, it would help fill in the hole a bit more. When I got down I managed to lock the hatch, then grabbed the flashlight, which I'd left yesterday. Turning it on, I began walking down the tunnel, repeating some favorite lines from the songs in my playlist.

(Time Skip)

How long is this tunnel? Maybe I would end **up** at the Gulf like I put in the note I'd stashed in my pillowcase. Then I saw a room just ahead. Good timing too. The light was getting a bit too dim for my liking. I looked around. This place looked like it was in barely better shape than the chamber I'd left earlier. Then I saw some empty slug tubes to my left on a shelf. They were pretty dusty, but they'd be serviceable. I put them in my bag for later.

On the other side of the room was a large circular opening. I went over to it and saw a huge slide leading down. Something told me if I went down there, I'd need help from slugs to get back up. Maybe a hoverbug.

"Well, no time like the present," I leaped onto the slide, landing on my stomach and sliding like butter on a ceramic plate fresh from the microwave. It was EPIC! "Yahoo!" I almost instantly regretted that. That place could really echo. "Ow... My poor ears.."

I finally began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Double meaning not intended, I'm only 15 I'm not gonna be put in the ground ye- Ugh! Look, I'm not gonna die, let's leave it at that! As I got closer I began to worry. Why? The slide was built into some sort of cliff.

As I flew out, I panicked and tried to run back like I just jumped out of Tom and Jerry. I thought back to when I'd told myself I wasn't gonna die yet. Guess I spoke too soon. What a way to go. Set to plummet to my doom just when I was going to start a new stage in the adventure we all have called life, and so soon! Heck, I'd never even done more than give a girl a peck on the cheek or hold hands, and I'm pretty sure that didn't count as kissing a girl on our résumés.

Wait, what am I going to hit anyway? I looked down. Sweet son of Sam Hill! I'm saved! Below me was mile after mile of water! Water is my element. I can swim for hours on end, even just stand in the rain if it's not cold. So, keep legs straight? No, I'd probably break them at this height. Right, curl into a ball and land on my back. This'll hurt, but it won't do anything else at least.

(SPLASH!)

OOOWWWWW!

I really, REALLY hate my life sometimes. I began to swim towards my right. Hopefully I'd run into someone before then, cause even I couldn't swim that long. Besides, I was already tired from hours of walking in that tunnel. Ahh, crud. I'm hungry too. I can't eat and swim at the same time. Besides, all my food was in my bag. Then again, I spread my limbs out a bit, I could just float. The current seemed to be going the same direction as I was anyway.

I opened my bag, then picked out a Fiber One bar. I was going for a snack and a few minutes break, not dinner and a nap. Boy was I glad this thing was waterproof, I have some paper and electronics in there. I put the wrapper back in my bag and kept floating along. Certainly a pleasant start, wouldn't you say? Minus the scare with the drop. I laughed at my reaction. Funny how even things that seemed traumatic at the moment could be something to laugh at later.

As my break was ending I looked around, and got a very pleasant surprise. To my right was a ship! Great! I began yelling at them, and I guess they saw me, cause their course changed and they began moving towards me. I saw a float be tossed overboard and grabbed hold, then tried to help them pull me up by placing my legs on the ship and walking on it.

Once they pulled me on board, I began thanking them, noticing they were fish human hybrids. As they helped me to my feet, one of them, a huge guy with orange-uh, skin? Scales?- made his way towards me.

"You're lucky we got to ye before sharks did. There would have been nothing but red water left," he said. "I'm in your debt. Perhaps I could repay you? I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but I'd be willing to sign on with your crew. I'll work cheap, and help out to the best of my ability. It's the least I can do," I said. He nodded, then pointed at my bag. "Why not share whatever valuables ye may have in there then? That'd certainly make my day, right lads?" This was greeted with unanimous agreement.

Alarm bells were going off in my head. "Are you... Pirates?" His expression was answer enough. "Well, my possessions are only valuable to me. I'd still like to offer my service however. I do owe you after all, and that would be a grand adventure," He looked surprised by that, but happy. "I guess we could take ye on. You have a blaster laddie? Or any slugs?" Naturally my response was "No, but I did find some slug tubes left lying around, gathering dust. And I bet I could be handy at both dueling and catching slugs, given the chance."

"Well why don't we test that claim. I'll give ye 3 slugs and a blaster. You'll duel me, and I'll see how well you do for your first time. Do well enough, I'll take ye under my wing. Fail, and you'll spend the rest of your days scrubbing pots. Agreed?"

Wow, he doesn't waste time. Of course, I'm impatient myself. Best hope I do well. I nodded my assent, then set my bag down. He made a gesture and one of the crew ran off, then returned with a blaster and 3 slugs, as promised.

i looked over the team is been given, using the time I'd spent on the site so my cousin and I could play pretend that gave me info on the slugs. The first was a Jellyish, pretty standard slug, and while kinda gross, he'd be helpful. Next was a Geoshard, surprisingly. They're rare, maybe they didn't realize what it was, making me a bit of a guinea pig. Finally, an Armashelt. That one I was super happy about, as I'd thought they were one of the best, if not the best, slugs you could get, common or not.

I placed 2 in my pocket, making sure all 3 were hidden by my hand. It'd help if he didn't know which slug I would start with. I then turned sideways, still hiding my chosen slug. He held up 3 fingers, then counted down. The moment he hit 1, I jumped aside while also firing, barely evading a Tazerling, and him getting a glancing blow from my Jellyish, but it also bunked up his blaster a bit, so he wouldn't be able to return fire immediately. I brought out my Geoshard, then fired. As it got close to him, it shot some shards of crystal, which nearly impaled him amd half the crew in his direction, but he wasn't so lucky when my Armashelt got him, sending him head over heels. I quickly picked up the two who'd reached me, then fired my Jellyish again, trapping his legs and left arm, but his blaster wasn't jammed anymore, and it was in his right hand. This time, his shot hit despite my dodge. He'd known I would do it again, and aimed where he thought I would jump, and I was thrown back by the Hop Rock's explosion. I heard a chirp and saw my Armashelt by my head, and loaded him, firing, then immediately letting my Geoshard go after him, who pushed ahead and collided with his Rammstone, but my Armashelt got a clear shot.

"Ye win, laddie. I must be getting old, losing to a pup such as yerself. But, a deal's a deal. Ye'll be a good addition to my crew. Welcome aboard. So, what's yer name?" I couldn't believe I'd won, so it took me a minute to pull my jaw from the floor and answer. "The name is Aadyn, Captain-?" "My name is Praedonum, but I'm called Leviathan, the Sea Dragon. Let me tell ye, ye may be talented, but if I hadn't held back, ye"d have seen where I got that name," he replied. I didn't doubt that last bit for a moment. He didn't seem the exaggerating type.

I looked at the crew around me. For now, in a way, they were the only family I had in Slugterra. Unless they did something despicable, I'd stick with them for a good amount of time. One called for a cheer and a party honoring the newest hand on deck, which was enthusiastically given a ship-wide affirmative. Yeah, for now, this was home.

 **So, a new chapter before I go. What do you guys think? Personally, I sometimes like stories where a good character starts on the wrong side of things. In my opinion, it's a good idea to have reformed characters. Besides, there would be a better chance to recruit your enemies, which is just smart. Bad guys get weaker, good get stronger, with less bloodshed and chance of losing people on either side. Hope you all like it as well. Man, it seem like each time I write, it gets longer. At this rate, I'll spend weeks per chapter! Let's hope not. So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've taken too long for this one. Sorry about that. I've been caught up on other stuff since I got back from my uncle's, including a new story. But now I'm going to try and work on these stories more. Stupid of me to do that, huh? Anyway, I'll be trying to do better, OK guys? Also, OC slingers, slugs, etc. I would love for you guys to suggest them. Only gotten one so far. As always, please enjoy and review!**

I thrashed around, trying to free myself, and had to clench my teeth when I almost broke a finger. What is this thing? A torture implement? I thought hammocks were supposed to be comfortable! Instead, I'm helpless as a fish in a net. My slugs chittered and Sumter, the Armashelt, even pointed and laughed.

"You know, instead of mocking me, maybe you guys could help?" Emmeryn, the Geoshard, hopped closer to my trapped hand, and began rubbing one of her horns against on of the thin, but strong lengths of rope. But not a fiber was weakened. "Nice try, Em. But I don't think this'll work. Could one of you guys get one of the other crew members?" Sumter, still laughing, leaped off my stomach to the floor and out the open door. I wriggled around a bit as I waited, crossing my fingers with the hand not wrapped up that Sumter would find someone soon.

A sharp pain followed by numbness in the trapped hand gave me an idea. "Jim?" My Jellyish hopped closer to me. "Could you use some of your goo to help me get my hand free before I lose all circulation in it?" He nodded and went to the said appendage and spit out some goo, and I pulled my hand free, then wiped it off on my shirt. "Thanks."

Finally, Sumter came back, one of the crew members behind him. I struggled to place him. Last night had flown by and I couldn't remember everyone on the ship just yet. Luckily, this was someone I recognized. "Hey, Nero. Mind lending me a hand here?" Fortunately, Nero, which was short for Nereus, was one of the nicest members of the crew. With some help from him, I managed to get out of the hammock and fell on the floor. I rubbed my elbow and glared at the hammock.

"If I never sleep in that thing again, it'll be too soon!" Nero laughed, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well this should ease your worries. We make port today. Maybe you could put your pay to use and buy a new bed." I thought about that. Last night, Leviathan gave me some advance pay that I would use until I could actually earn my keep.

As we spoke, I heard someone cry out that we were nearly there and for everyone to prepare to draw lots for who would stay on deck and who would relieve them later on. This had been explained last night. Whenever we go on land, some of the crew have to stay on board for half the day and guard the ship. After a while, some of the crew who had left would come back to replace the guards so they could have a turn too. Hope I get lucky enough to not be either, and get to come and go as I please until we leave. I need to get all the time I can on shore, see what I can learn. And buy a new bed.

We gathered on the deck, and the first mate, Perch, held out a box with a hole in the top. Inside, there were countless slips of paper, each one would have a small colored stripe. The color code was gray for staying on board, orange for replacing the guards, and green for free reign.

Nero went first, drawing green. The next 4 all drew orange, and it was my turn. I pulled out a slip, and opened it, sighing in relief. I got green! Talk about lucky. Then again, normally my luck was pretty bad except for things like this. I mean, back home I kept getting rare cards all the time.

I turned to Nero. "Mind showing me a place I can buy a real bed?" He shrugged and gestured for me to follow him as the drawing continued. As we disembarked I took a good look around. The docks were filled to the brim with people doing their business. Over a dozen other ships were there, and it looked like their crews weren't wasting the time.

"This way." I turned my attention back to Nero. He was pointing further inland at the main city. We reached the store I was looking for, then Nero took his leave, saying he had a few things of his own to do. I bought a fairly cheap but comfy bed and they promised to have it taken to the ship. Now I had almost a whole day's worth of time to kill.

"Where to, guys?" My slugs all responded in pretty much the same way, shrugging and looking at each other. "Well then. Let's just look around. We'll find something." We wandered for a bit, then I overheard two people talking.

"I hear a load of Threshers have been hanging out at the cliffs. Wanna try to score a couple?" His friend replied with a yes and they began walking towards the docks, but a little bit away from them. Makes sense. The cliffs must be not far from the docks. I followed them, and they reached a drop off overlooking the sea, and I also noticed you could see the ships from here. It was a nice spot to relax.

I waited until they had left, both with a new slug, though one of them was holding his arm at a spot where several bite marks could be seen. "That one was vicious. Big too. Probably the strongest one there. Well someone else can have it, if they have the extra limbs to spare!"

They left and I went to the edge and looked down. Sure enough, there was a huge group of slugs. I noticed one that was bigger than the others. Must've been the one who bit him. Now how to get that one?

"Emmeryn?" My Geoshard hopped up. "Mind helping me out? Try to make a dome around that big one. Wait, better yet. Knock him off and make a sphere around him. Then Jim can shoot a string to catch you both." She chirped and hopped into a tube. Jim waved and pointed at himself. Guess they were both ready to go. I fired Em and she hit the big Thresher, still in her protoform. They fell and she hit velocity, trapping the other slug with a ball made from crystal. I fired Jim, and he fired off his gooey string, catching both of them and swinging back on an extra one. I began pulling them up, and wiped my hands once they were both on the cliff with me.

"OK. Now to get him out. Sumter?" He hopped into a tube, and I fired, shattering the crystal, then put a tube on the Thresher before he could escape. "Now, what to call you? Does... Huh, this is a tough one." My slugs began chittering at me. "What is it?" They left their tubes and then Emmeryn moved away from the others. What were they trying to tell me? Then Sumter and Jim both moved by the Thresher and shook their heads, and Emmeryn moved took their place before nodding. Wait, are they saying... "Is the Thresher a girl?" My slugs all started nodding, and Sumter high fived Emmeryn. Guess I got it right. So...

"How does Sarah sound?" The idea came from the word serrated, which is when something has a jagged edge. She seemed to think about it for a second and grinned a little, then shook herself and started growling again. "Calm down. We're not your enemies. See?"

I removed the tube and put my hand in front of her. She bit down, hard. I did my best to ignore the pain and began petting her a little. "We just want to be your friends." My slugs began speaking up, seeming to be trying to convince her too. She let go after a bit, and looked at me. I smiled a little. Sarah began chirping what I thought was an apology and nuzzled my hand where she bit me. "It's fine, Sarah. So, do you wanna stay with us?" She nodded and jumped onto my palm. "That's great! Come on, everybody." The others all jumped into their tubes as I put Sarah on my shoulder. "Welcome to the team."

She looked at my hand again. "It's fine. To be honest, sometimes I bite myself when I'm nervous, mad, or just need to wake up a bit. I'll be fine. You didn't know our intentions and were trying to protect yourself. If I were you I'd have done the same thing." She seemed to cheer up a bit. Good.

I started walking back to town, talking to my new friend. Things were looking great!

 **Sorry I took so long to get this done after I returned home. Been busy with school, life in general, and some new stories. I'll try to do better, ok? So, hope you guys enjoyed this one. Remember, I would love for OCs to be suggested. I'm thinking about what to do for one I've gotten. Ok, the only one. A slug called Reaper. I think I'll put it around the same area as Frightgeist slugs, probably a fair bit later on. So, please review so I know how I can improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice: Sorry, guys. I've been having trouble with a couple of my stories lately, mainly with my inspiration. I won't be working on these ones for a while, get some progress on my other stories, and do some thinking about how they'll go. Again, I really am sorry about this though. It's a mess, and bad work on my part, I know. I'll try to figure it out, but it's gonna take some time. Please forgive me for it... I understand a couple of the stories I'm doing this on seem fairly popular, so I'll give it my all to fix this mess, alright? Until then, bye!**


End file.
